Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
Description of the Related Art
A wood type golf club head having a groove on a crown or a sole thereof has been known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,241,144, 8,821,312 and 8,591,351 disclose a head having a stress reducing feature as a groove. U.S. Pat. No. 8,834,289 discloses a head having a flexure as a groove. JP2015-54241 (US2015/0072803) discloses a golf club head in which at least one of a crown portion, a sole portion, and a skirt portion includes a recess-part transition region.